minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Raze ENT 111
Within Minecraft, Lies an untold story. But a story of what? Of who? the thing I can tell you is not a what or a who. But a being of no confirmed identity. A being of no origin. A being with no information the only thing I CAN tell you. is what its purpose is. the thing I am going to talk about. Is called Raze_ENT_111. This thing Called Raze has no confirmed identity. The picture on the right is only a brief look of what it might look like when encountered. There have been little sightings. Even then there has been no definitive proof of it's identity. This monstrosity is scary. It is seen with hordes of mobs. Mostly seen upon a group of 15-20 zombies or skeletons. If you ever get close to it, it will just disappear with a flash of red lightning. Raze_ENT_111's abilities It is uncertain what this thing does. Nicknamed "The Destroyer" this creature will destroy anything you build within a set amount of time. It also does it when you least expect it. Whether you are near what you built or your not. It also can communicate with a player at random through the chat. But only the person it wants to communicate with. Other players can see the chat. but it wont interact with the others. Only the one it wants to have an interaction with will it then reply to what the player asks or says. It has the playertag of "RZ011-1_ENT" and doesn't show up in the players tab. This creature can also summon monsters with every positive potion effect at level 10. the most notable ones are: -Strength X -Speed X -Resistance X Finally this Thing can get rid of Minecraft entirely. Deleting the game from your system like it was a virus that an antivirus software picked up and removed it. It also prevents you from downloading the game again as if it were a separate part of your computer. However. It getting rid of Minecraft entirely is very rare. mostly from people who just downloaded the game. Sightings There have been sightings of this phenomenon. We have asked three people who have witnessed this creature and what it is capable of. Sighting 1: Sudden_Gamer This Raze thing is a rare find. Only 34 people of millions of Minecraft players ever get the chance to greet this thing. It's a 1 in 9420 chance. I was one of the fortunate ones. Or unfortunate in my case. It first started when I finally bought Minecraft at around the time the game was at its peak. Which was around 1.8 I believe. I created a world and played for a few hours. I built a small shack at around an hour into playing and went to go mining. When I came back there was no shack there at all. As if I never built it in the first place. There was a sign where the shack used to be and it said, "dlorw ruoy t'nsi siht" which backwards translated to "this isn't your world." I immediately exited the world and the game and resumed my daily life. When I came back a few days later to play it I found nothing. As if I never bought the game. and when I searched for it on the search engine the website holding the download for Minecraft didn't even show up. It was as if the game never existed. I contacted a friend about it and he said he had a copy of the game he could give me. Nothing else happened after that. Sighting 2: CraftTeam_12 I had the game for a few months now and I finally learned how to play properly. I made a new world and invited some of my friends to play it. their gamertags were SuddenCraft, PokeGamer, and OnlineFeind12. I asked why Fiend was spelled improperly and he said it was intentional. PokeGamer was the only girl on the server and was oddly OK with it. SuddenCraft was undoubtedly the best survival Minecraft player I've seen, and I was only good at building. We played for a while and Suddenly OnlineFeind disconnected. I asked what was up with that on Skype, the messaging program we were using at the time. What he said was that there was a fifth player on our world that had a glitchy Steve looking skin. I checked to see if that was true and It wasn't so I thought he was just joking. He later rejoined and explained the situation. The house I was building for the four of us suddenly up and disappeared as if we never built the darn thing. Keep in mind we were near the thing as well. I asked if one of us had cheats on and they all pointed at me saying I had MCedit or something. which I denied having never modded my game before. Then a person chatted with the gamertag of "RZ011-1_ENT" Saying things backwards. RZ011-1_ENT: .olleH SuddenCraft: Did anybody make another account and join? Because this isn't funny. RZ011-1_ENT: ekoj on si siht RZ011-1_ENT: .emoh ym evael ot uoy tnaw tsuj I .ymene na ron .dneirf a ton am I PokeGamer: why is this person talking backwards? OnlineFeind12: It's the 5th player I was talking about! I knew I wasn't crazy! CraftTeam_12: Is it even a player? surely nobody on earth can type backwards that fast. SuddenCraft: it has to be a player otherwise it wouldn't be chatting. RZ011-1_ENT: .fo kniht uoy gnihton ma I ?gnieb rehtona ma I kniht uoY SuddenCraft: Why is it only replying to me? RZ011-1_ENT: .yhtrow era ohw esoht ot klat ylno I Next thing we all knew. Wave upon wave of zombies with strength ten were appearing from thin air and the time suddenly became night. None of us knew what was going on so we all decided to leave the game. I came back to it a few months later and everything was normal. the house was where it was supposed to be and I invited my friends over to play again and nothing weird happened after that. Sighting 3: FurryArcher before I talk about this Raze Character. Let me get this straight. I am not a furry. It was only a joke that my friend thought up and I changed it to that. My gamertag from before was xx_Pro_Sword_xx before Deciding that name was not for me at all. Moving on. I joined a Hypixel game because I was supposed to take part in a major event because some guy decided to make a skywars tournament in the hypixel forums. I decided to join it and was placed in the first match with 7 other people in the first game of 16. Turns out a ton of people were on board for it. Anyway when I joined the server seemed dead. Which was odd because it said players were on the server. I loaded up a different lobby and it was also dead. But what seemed odd was that there were signs everywhere with backward text saying "?em tuohtiw nuf gnivah ruoY" Which seemed very off. I exited the game and rejoined the server and everything went back to normal. until the end of the first round. A person by the gamertag of "RZ011-1_ENT" Invited me to a party. I was an idiot for accepting the invite. I noticed another player which was also placed in the tournament was in the party as well. Their gamertag was: SlitherSlide. RZ011-1_ENT: olleh SlitherSlide: Who are you? RZ011-1_ENT: .em dnatsredun lliw uoy ylerus elpoep doog era uoY .htob uoy ot klat ot detnaw I FurryArcher: You never awnsered the question. RZ011-1_ENT: .rehtie ma I tahw rO .ma I ohw rettam ton seod tI SlitherSlide: Archer can you understand this guy? FurryArcher: No. not at all. I can barely read this guy's messages. RZ011-1_ENT: .eb ot ti tnaw I tahw eb ot emag siht tnaw I .gnihtyna od ot sah ydobon erehw dlrow a tnaw I. dootsrednusim ma I After that he left the party and nothing else weird happened after that. Theoretical Origins There are a few theories where Raze came from. but these ones are the most known: Theory 1: Accidental Implementation This entity came from Mojang as an accidental being capable of altering everything on your computer like it was some sort of virus. Mojang denies ever making it because they don't want to be seen as a bad game making company. Theory 2: hacked addition The entity known as RZ011-1_ENT was implemented by a hacker with some beef with mojang. for whatever reason. the most plausible reason is because he failed a job interview. Theory 3: Rouge A.I. This one is simple. it was an A.I. that was being tested by Mojang. However the A.I. gained a conscience of it's own and went rouge. Theory 4: Programming Error It is possible that RZ011-1_ENT was created from a programming error. however it is highly unlikely. The error was that it allowed an entity to spawn and start messing with the game files. Possible Abilities (but unconfirmed) We already know the ladder of abilities that RZ011-1_ENT has. But the possibility that he possesses more is possible but not confirmed. Possible ability 1: Character possession This seems the least likely as it is not possible at all for anything. not even other creepypasta, to posses a player. however RZ011-1_ENT is the least known creepypasta out there with a status of unpredictable. Possible ability 2: Moderation It's likely that RZ011-1_ENT is capable of taking control of a server and turning it into what it wants. This possible ties into the fact it can mess with commands such as summoning mobs from thin air. Possible ability 3: Game Crashing This one is not likely with RZ011-1_ENT, because all who have encountered it seem to have little to no issue with running Minecraft. Possible ability 4: Skin changing Multiple people have seen RZ011-1_ENT with a distorted steve skin or an entirely different skin that is also glitched out as well. But is it possible for it to change someone else's Minecraft skin as well? this possible ability also falls into the unlikely category. As nobody has seen it do such a thing. Possible ability 5: Teleportation This one is likely but not that likely. because of it disappearing there is the ladder of it being able to teleport to a selected location in a game. Authors notes Hey there. I am the creator of RZ011-1_ENT. A.K.A. Raze. I thought of this Creepypasta which is hardly a creepypasta in my opinion but We shall see in the future. Anyway I thought of this after hearing about other Minecraft Creepypasta. In the end this creepypasta is basically the trolling moderator type of creepypasta with a dark side. This part isn't apart of the actual Creepypasta reading but I thought I'd give some context as to how I got this idea of RZ011-1_ENT. This is also my third attempt at making something. the other two were attempted books. I gave up on both and now they're just sitting in google drive with an unfinished story. I want to finish this one. the other two I did as well but it took a bad turn and I gave up on them so no promises. Also. don't edit this without my permission. I want things to stay as is and I don't want people coming along and messing it up. thanks. Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:Supernatural Category:Haunted World